Enough
by dragonpearlz
Summary: Remus catches a cold while teaching at Hogwarts, and Harry provides care. Sneezefic.


Remus buried his nose in his handkerchief and blew wetly. He tilted his head back, trying to relieve some of the congestion and groaned as he felt it drip down his throat. He suppressed a few coughs, and sneezed wetly, resulting in another wet blow.

He rested his head in his hands, setting the papers he was grading aside. He wasn't back at Hogwarts three days and he was sick. It didn't make sense. For the first time in years, he was safe, warm, and dry. He was protected by not only the Hogwarts magic, but by Dumbledore himself. He would not be persecuted here. He would have a safe – if not memorable – place to transform. He didn't have to worry. He was able to teach – something he wanted to do for as long back and he could remember.

"Hurchech!" He blew his nose again, feeling his nose grow warm from irritation and his eyes begin to water.

It wasn't fair. For the first time in years he could relax. But, still he was getting sick.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphp

"What's the difference between an anigmus and a dark creature?" Ron quizzed Hermione.

"An anigmus has control over changing into its form, but a dark creature changes in response to specific stimulus," she answered.

"I don't know why I quiz you," Ron said, dropping the book into his lap. "You know all the answers anyway."

She was about to retort when Harry interrupted. "That's it! Hermione, do you know of any books on caregiving?"

"What?" she asked, her thought process broken completely.

"Professor Lupin seemed like he was getting sick in class… I want to help him," he explained.

"Harry, it's highly unusual for a student to help a professor – in any setting. If he needs help, he'll go to Madame Pomfrey. Just let it be."

"Beside, mate," Ron interjected, "why would you need a book on how to care for someone? It just seemed like a cold – so treat it like when you have a cold."

Harry stopped. He remembered what it was like when Dudley had a cold, how his aunt and uncle responded. But, when it was just him – there was no comfort there. "My family never took care of me when I was sick. I – I don't know what to do."

Hermione sighed, unhappily. The more Harry told her about his home life, the more she couldn't believe that this boy was supposed to save the wizarding world. "Well, usually there are medicines – potions – that can be taken for a cough, sneeze, or congestion. If there's a fever, cold compresses on the forehead, behind the neck or on the wrists will help regulate the body's temperature."

"'mione, you just said, he can't take care of him."

"No, I said it was unusual. And," she turned and pointed towards the portrait door – which was quietly closing, "I knew he'd just go."

Hphphphphphphphphphphphp

Remus tilted his head back, preparing for the sneeze which was slowly working it's way out. "Heptschhh!" he sneezed heavily into the handkerchief that he'd been holding. He blew his nose quickly and prepared for the next sneeze which was already tickling his sinuses.

He shivered, wishing that there was a chill in the air, and that he was not running a fever. But, this was Hogwarts – the temperature was controlled per teachers room, and was perfect for him when he was in better health.

He lit a fire and wrapped a blanket over his shoulders as he sat in front of it. "Heptschhhh! Heshheshh! Chech!" he sneezed freely, unable to raise his handkerchief in time. "Not fair," he groaned, suppressing a cough.

A knock on his door took his attention from himself. He released the charm on the door. "Enter," he croaked out, setting off a harsh wet coughing spell.

To his surprised, Harry walked in.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, wincing at how congested his voice sounded.

"I was afraid of this," Harry mumbled. "I'm sorry to bother you, Professor, but -."

"Not a bother at all, Harry…." He motioned for Harry to wait, pulled out his handkerchief and sneezed heavily into it.

"Bless you, Professor. I- I know I shouldn't be here. I know it's … unusual."

"You are always welcome, Harry," Remus said with a smile. "Forgive me if I don't get – up… I – heh… am not… hah… at …my… Heptschhh! best." He ended with a sniffle and blew his nose quietly.

"Bless you, again. And, thank you. Um." Harry fidgeted nervously. "You should be in bed."

Remus smiled. "I should."

"A-and somebody needs to cover your classes tomorrow."

Remus smiled. "Hardly. It's just a cold. I assure you, I have been through worse." He suppressed a few coughs, as if not wanting to contradict himself.

"Well… then shouldn't you at least be in bed?"

In a second, Remus was whisked away to a time long passed when Lily was trying to care for him for the first time. She had been just as nervous, but not as fidgety. In fact, she had masked her nervousness by taking control of the situation and ordering him to bed immediately. The difference being, of course, that she was a classmate of his, not a student.

"That I should, Harry. You are right," he said, pushing himself off the ground. He shivered as he pulled away from the fire.

"You're cold. Wait here," Harry said, assisting Remus back to the floor. "I'll make you a bed out here, and then you can sleep near the fire."

"No, Harry," Remus said with a sniffle. "I will sleep in my bed."

Harry looked abashed. If Remus thought he fidgeted before, he looked positively terrified now. "I-I'm sorry, Professor. I was just trying to…"

"It's okay, Harry," Remus said with a smile. "If I sleep in front of the fire, it will only make my cough worse. If I sleep in my bed, there will always be enough covers to keep me warm."

Harry nodded, and motioned for Remus to lead the way.

"Hep-testchsshh!" Remus stumbled forward with the force of the sneeze. "'m okay," he said when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"No, you're not. I should should get Madame Pomfrey," Harry said, as he guided Remus to bed.

Remus smiled. "No, really. I'm okay. I just - Hesheesshhh!" He blew his nose more forcefully this time, and coughed when the pressure readjusted.

He felt Harry's hand upon his forehead.

"You're running a fever," he muttered. "Can I… can I help? Get you potions or… maybe a cool compress?"

Remus looked panic stricken. "I can't have potions. Allergies. But, the compress sounds nice."

Harry got the compress, as well as ordered an assortment of teas, honey, and healing herbs from the kitchen. In the meantime, he place the cold compress on the back of Remus' neck, so that he could get comfortable laying on his side.

When the house elf brought them, Remus smiled. "I haven't received such good care in a long time. Thank you, Harry."

"It's not enough," Harry admonished himself. "I wish I could do more."

"It's plenty. Thank you," Remus said, seriously. He made sure that he made eye contact with Harry, so that the young man could see that he wasn't just giving him lip service.

"Should I stay?" Harry asked.

As much as Remus wanted to say yes, he knew he couldn't do that. "No. I'll be fine. But, thank you for checking on me. You're care – it's made a difference."

Harry tucked Remus in and made sure that he could reach his supplies. "Are you sure I can't do anything else? Maybe get Madame Pomfrey."

"I'm sure," Remus replied gently. "And I suggest you do the same."

Harry nodded and returned to his House rooms.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphp

The next day, Remus was teaching classes. He was still sneezing and seemed to be a bit wobbly on his feet. But, he was his usual animated self.

Harry smiled at the improvement from the night before. He truly had helped. And, it had been enough.


End file.
